Laboratory applications frequently require centrifugation to separate samples into various components having different densities. Each sample is placed inside of a sample container through a mouth of the container body, which is then securely sealed with a closure to ensure that the sample remains within the container during centrifugation. Known closures are configured to threadedly engage the sample container body, such that the closure may be rotated relative to the container body for attachment and removal. The assembled sample container is lowered into a cavity of a centrifuge rotor, which is then rotated by a centrifuge to achieve separation of the sample into its components.
Large-capacity sample containers, such as sample containers capable of holding at least 750 ml of sample, are often used in applications requiring centrifugation of large volumes of samples. Such a large-capacity container may be formed with a container body having a mouth formed with a large diameter. The closure for use with a large-capacity container thus may also be formed with a corresponding large diameter. However, a large-diameter closure often proves difficult to be adequately gripped by some users, particularly those having small hands, when rotating the closure for attachment and removal. Furthermore, the large-diameter closure may also prove difficult to be adequately gripped when supporting and moving the sample container in vertical directions, for example when lowering a sample container into, or lifting a sample container from, a centrifuge rotor.
Known closures for centrifuge sample containers, including large-capacity sample containers, fail to provide adequate assistive features for aiding a user when rotatably attaching and removing the closure, as well as when lifting or lowering the assembled container. Accordingly, there remains a need for improvement in the area of centrifuge sample containers.